


Post

by Beau_bie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Armitage Hux has a crush on his neighbor. What does he do? Come up with a rather convoluted plan with Phasma.





	Post

Hux opened the door, quickly sticking his foot out to stop Millicent from sneaking past him, and stepping outside. He was midway to the mailbox when his eyes were drawn to his neighbours house. A man in his late twenties was watering the garden shirtless, wearing only shorts.

Hux found himself staring at him. He hadn’t seen him before. He wondered if his rich neighbours had hired a gardener. If they had, he needed to know this man's schedule. He would hate to be busy when this man was in perfect view.

“Hux! Hurry up with the mail!”

He turned around to look at Phasma who clearly had no idea he was in the middle of staring at the neighbour, whoever he was. Hux straightened up, grabbing the mail before walking back into the house.

Phasma was carrying Millicent, who looked incredibly cranky at being babied not on her terms.

“Phasma!” he hissed, closing the door behind him. “What was that for?”

She raised a brow. “What’s with this attitude? What did I do? All I asked was for you to grab the mail.”

"Have you seen that man outside?" he asked, pointing towards the neighbours house.

"No. Why?"

"Put Millie down, and have a look."

She set Millie on the counter and walked to the door, looking out. "Oh, I see, he is totally your type. And you're in luck," she continued, ignoring his pending question. "He lives there."

"How would you know that?" he asked, raising a brow.

"That's our neighbours son."

He felt his jaw drop. It all made sense now. "I need a plan."

Phasma smirked. "And I just so happen to have the perfect plan."

...

Rey bumped against him. "Our parents met your boyfriend today."

Ben frowned. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"That ginger next door you've been eyeing off? A parcel of his got delivered to us."

He shrugged, although his cheeks felt warm. "I don't care."

She smirked. "Of course you don't. I was just letting you know," she said, sitting on his bed.

He hummed. "Anything else?"

"No. Just popped by to say hi."

"Okay."

She crossed her legs, sitting there, watching him expectantly, while he looked back at her, curious as to what she wanted.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she replied.

"You're a nuisance."

"And you won't just tell the neighbour you think he is cute."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you do when you like someone, duh."

He just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

She rolled her eyes, and, sick of his lack of responses, made her way out of his room.

...

Hux thought Phasma's plan was genius. Every few days he would simply ask the mailman to deliver his mail to his neighbours, and, of course they did. Hux really had no idea why they listened to him and Phasma. Clearly it was a ridiculous plan, but it worked. After the second time of the patriarch returning the mail, they started sending their son, who he found outs name was Ben.

They rarely spoke, Ben a flushed, stuttering mess and Hux too busy staring at him to really get any heart to heart in.

After the third week in a row Hux felt he had no option but to attempt to play up his charm. “Sorry I feel like this must be such an inconvenience for you. How about I shout you dinner sometime this week?”

Ben smiled shyly. “Sounds good. I mean, I would really like that.”

...

Leia watched as Ben returned from the neighbours house, a huge grin on his face.

"You okay there Ben?" she asked.

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah, everything's good," he said, before heading up the stairs.

Leia shook her head, looking at Han. “Do we tell Ben they’ve been setting him up?”

Han shook his head. “Nah. It’ll be fine.”


End file.
